rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Weiss and Atlas Pilot vs. Lancers
"Weiss and Atlas Pilot vs. Lancers" is a fight between Weiss Schnee with the Atlesian pilot and the Grimm Lancers at Lake Matsu. Preceding Events Weiss has paid an Atlesian pilot to smuggle her into Mistral. As they come to Lake Matsu they encounter the aftermath of a battle between two airships and a swarm of Lancers. The attacking Grimm successfully destroy the two airships before turning their sights on the Cargo Airship. The Fight Weiss opens a large container of vials of powdered Dust and loads her weapon Myrtenaster with six of them, ordering the pilot to open the rear door when she tells him. The pilot takes multiple evasive maneuvers low to the water and then around the floating islands while being pursued by the Lancer swarm. The Lancers nonetheless gain on the ship and begin to shoot their stingers at it, scraping the sides of the ship. Weiss summons a black glyph underneath her to keep her stuck to the ship as she readies her sword in front of her. She calls out to the pilot that she is ready. The cargo doors open and the battle between Weiss and the Lancers begins. First using a glyph and white Dust to push back the Lancers with a gust of wind, Weiss summons an orange glyph and uses red Dust to shoot fireballs at the swarm, which succeeds in eliminating one of the Grimm. The airship does a sudden turn in the air next to a floating island before evening out again. Once even, Weiss summons five white glyphs, which she uses to launch icicles out of the cargo ship while it dives, eliminating five Lancers in the process. Weiss is knocked off balance when the cargo ship is suddenly rocked as Lancers successfully hook the transport. The outside of the airship has two Lancers firmly planted on top of it before the rest of the swarm gains on the cargo ship once more, with some of the Grimm flying alongside it. The pilot accelerates the ship toward one of the floating islands, waiting until the last possible moment before suddenly diving and using the remaining forward movement to throw the Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation. The cargo ship is turned and travels toward a pair of closely adjacent, interconnected islands. As the cargo ship narrowly avoids the close islands walls and the attacking Lancers, Weiss fires three fireballs from her glyphs to destroy an overhanging rock formation. The attack, as well as seeming to disturb an offscreen Lancer not yet aware of the airship, causes debris to fall onto all of the Grimm giving chase and remove them as a threat. Following this, the airship manages to escape the falling debris itself and leaves the space between the two islands. There is a temporary celebration and relief from the pilot and Weiss before they notice that a Queen Lancer is advancing on the ship. Weiss fires five cyan lasers which hit the Grimm with no apparent effect. The Queen Lancer reacts to the attack by launching multiple bone spikes from multiple openings in its body toward the cargo ship. Weiss swings Myrtenaster and leans away, a pale blue dome appearing in front of her and blocking the spikes that were aimed at her. The rest of the spikes impale various parts of the ship, two of them landing in two exhaust ports in the back of the ship and causing explosions. Turning back toward the interior of the cargo bay, Weiss jumps onto a white glyph which she uses to propel herself behind the crates of Dust cargo, cutting the crates' restraint as she does so. From her new position, using five white glyphs, she throws most of the Dust crates out of the cargo doors and at the Queen Lancer. Once the crates near the Grimm, Weiss makes a movement with her right hand, and the Dust creates a large explosion containing fire, ice, crackles of electricity, and a cyan shockwave which travels outward from the impact point. From the smoke following the explosion, the Queen Lancer advances apparently undamaged, causing a shocked reaction from Weiss. Regaining her composure and a determined look, Weiss prepares to summon her Arma Gigas. Once summoned, the Arma Gigas enters a battle-ready pose. Weiss calls out to the pilot to pull up immediately. The pilot causes the cargo ship to pull up and ascend further into the air, before maneuvering to have the vehicle upside down. During this, the Arma Gigas leaves the vehicle and dives toward the Queen Lancer. Once it has begun to dive, Weiss moves her head down toward her weapon and closes her eyes to concentrate. After its initial dive, the Arma Gigas turns in the air, summons its weapon, and reenters the dive again with its blade ready. Soon after the cargo ship regains its normal orientation, Weiss concentrates and Resummons the Arma Gigas in order to change its position from above the Queen Lancer to underneath. From its new position, it ascends to attack the Queen Lancer from behind, before then being Resummoned multiple times to different positions adjacent to the Grimm to attack it from multiple angles. After its last attack in the combo, the Queen Lancer fires its stinger at the Arma Gigas, which it deflects causing the stinger to heavily impact one of the wings of the airship. The fight concludes after the Queen Lancer's attack, with the Arma Gigas slicing the Grimm one last time, causing it to dissipate. A large amount of smoke trails from the cargo ship, its alarms blaring. Weiss, realizing the state of the vehicle and the Pilot's lack of control, summons multiple large black glyphs in the path of the cargo ship in an attempt to slow its sudden descent and lessen the impact of its subsequent crash. Image Gallery V5_02_00010.png V5_02_00011.png V5_02_00012.png V5_02_00013.png V5_02_00014.png V5_02_00015.png V5_02_00016.png V5_02_00017.png V5_02_00018.png V5_02_00019.png V5_02_00020.png V5_02_00021.png V5_02_00022.png V5_02_00023.png V5_02_00024.png V5_02_00025.png V5_02_00026.png V5_02_00027.png V5_02_00028.png V5_02_00029.png V5_02_00030.png V5_02_00031.png V5_02_00032.png V5_02_00033.png V5_02_00034.png V5_02_00035.png V5_02_00036.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 5